Rejection Letters
by twilightrules17
Summary: a series of rejection letters in which harry or a character from supernatural who has adopted harry sends a rejection letter to Hogwarts telling them that harry will not be going. Letter will take place in any year of the Harry potter years, and some of them many have the reactions of Hogwarts when they get the letters. FemHarry will also be mention in some of the letter. ENJOY!
1. Crowley

**I don't own Supernatural or harry potter. I wish I did though.**

 **Sorry I haven't posted anything for a long time, but I have been really busy with university work as for my other story they are NOT ABANDON, but for the moment i have lost my passion for them, but i will update them when i find passion for the them.**

 **This Inspired by Supernatural rejection letters by Chibi-Chan71 (you should check it out as its real good). Letters will take place in any of the Harry potter years and there will be female Harry mentioned.**

 **hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

Dear Lemon sucking addict.

My son will not be going to your school of magic, as he is very busy with his prince duties, which include making demon deals with greedy idiots, annoying/sometimes helping the Winchester hunters and learning about ruling hell.

If you decide to come here and try and pull that new law of your, were all children with magic who are born in England must attended school there, even if they don't live in England any longer I will feed you to the Hell hounds is that understood?

Sincerely Crowley cross roads demon and King of Hell.

* * *

 **well what do you think?**


	2. Harry Harvelle

**I don't own Supernatural or harry potter wish I did thought.**

* * *

Dear Professor McGonagall

I will not be going to your school. For a few reasons.

1 you still wear robes. (They went out of style years ago)

2 your protection around the school is rubbish, that anything can get in and I mean anything.

3 you teach out of date magic. (Like a 100 years out of date)

4 you're backwards

5 you would rather let people die rather than save them as you don't want to stain your soul, with 'black magic'

6 your school is a laughing stock to the rest of the magically world

7 you treat magic like a toy, instead of with the respect that it should be treated with.

8 you don't believe in child abuse, which shows as you always send the child back to said abuser as you still believe that no one can treat their kids like that.

And lastly you have your head so far up your fucking asses.

Sinisterly Harry Harvelle


	3. John

**I don't own Supernatural or harry potter**

* * *

Dear Professor McGonagall

No.

My kid isn't going anywhere near your school.  
Please don't contact us again, as we are very busy with our family business.

John Winchester.


	4. Lucifer and Harriet Morningstar

**Disclaimer in the first three chapters.  
Fem harry  
mentions of live Dumbledore** **  
**Lucifer  
 _ **Harriet**_

* * *

Dear Professor McGonagall

I'm sorry to inform you but Harriet will not be returning to your school for her eighth year, as she is currently on her Honeymoon.

 **Before any of you get any ideas, as this is a bit out of the blue no Lucifer didn't force me to quit. It's just well how do i put this politely without sounding like a bitch...**

Your school is shit.

 _ **Lucifer that's rude!**_

Well it's true from what told me and from what I've seen from your memories.

 _ **That's true.**_

Yeah anyway we just thought it would be polite to let you know.

Sincerely Lucifer and Harriet Morningstar **(I really love saying that)**

PS if that meddling old man tries anything, I will smite his ass quicker than you can say 'Angle of the Lord'.


	5. Death

Dear Professor McGonagall

I am afraid to say that Harriet will not be returning for her 4th year at your school, as she is very busy learning/helping to keep the balance of life and death as my physical form has been most unfortunately and very thoroughly damage by two insignificant humans named Sam and Dean Winchester.

Additionally, I have to add that I would not place the safety of Harriet in hands of your Headmaster's ever again, as he has proven himself many times unable to make adequate decision regarding the safety of children.

Also just one more thing will you please tell your headmaster to stop meddling with children of prophecies, as god isn't here at this monument in time and I really don't what to deal with anymore headaches that come with fixing his messes.

Kindest regards

Death


	6. Gabriel

_**Enochian.  
**_ _ **sorry if this chapter isn't very good, but I'm dead tired but its nothing that a good nights won't fix :)**_

* * *

Dear Professor McGonagall

I am sorry to say that Harry will not be going to your school, nor will he be going near magical Britain, as he is very busy learning the ways of the trickster.

Hmm on second thought there are a lot of unpleasant and trick-worthy people in Magical Britain who haven't had their just deserts yet, yes I think a trip to Magical Britain is in order but not until Harrys older (and by that I mean grown up).

Oh and by the way you should tell your wonderful Headmaster, that I know what he had planned for my ward and I don't like it one bit, so if you enjoy living with the able to walk on to feet, and eating your lemon drops then I strongly suggest that you stay well away from Harry or you won't like what will happen to you.

Sincerely

Gabriel Archangel of the lord (also known as the trickster and Loki)

Ps if any bizarre accidents or deaths happen when we are there, they will most certainly not be our fault.

* * *

 **-Aftermaths-**

 **At Hogwarts**

Dumbledore looked down at the letter that McGonagall had handed to him. The letter told him that his only weapon against Voldemort wouldn't be coming to Hogwarts. He needed the boy to come so he could mould him into the perfect puppet for the light side, but this Gabriel person had to ruin everything but taking the Potter boy away. There was no tell how much work he would have to do now, to make sure that Harry would follow his lead. But before he could try anything with the boy, he would have to get rid of this Gabriel person so Harry would have no one and would have no choice but to come to Hogwarts and he knew just the man for the job.

"Severus I have a small job for you."

- **4 hours later-**

Snape was in a very bad mood.

Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts, had told him that he had to go and get the Potter spawn and he also hat to Obliviate the boy's guardian as well so that the boy would have no choice but to remain at Hogwarts.

The brat had sent a prank letter pretending to be a trickster saying that he will not be come, well he will show the brat that his smart month wasn't wanted and he was nothing but an arrogant little brat who should grace the world with the end of the Potter line. Snap took a calm breath before appariting to American were the Potter boy would be.

Snape looked around and saw that he was inside of an old warehouse, there was a black car parked outside. He then noticed a young boy with black hair wearing jeans, boots, a dark purple shirt and a green jacket over the top standing by the car letting the air out of one of the tiers. As Snape looked closer he realised that the boy was in fact Potter's spawn, Snape walked quickly over to the boy grabbing him rather roughly by his arm. Snape had expect many reactions such as the boy demanding to let go of him but what he hadn't expect was for the brat to scream in a high pitch that made him want to cover his ears, nor did he expect to come face to face with a very pissed of Archangel/trickster/Loki or the brat turning his hair pink.

 **-a few minutes earlier-**

Gabriel was 'trapped' in a ring of holy fire thanks to the two mutton heads in front of him. He had just finished speaking when the remaining windows of the warehouse shattered from the sound of Harry's voice shouting for him in Enochian.

" _ **Gabriel help me!"**_

Gabriel clicked his figures, turning the sprinklers on coursing the flames to go out. As so as they were out Gabriel teleported himself out side in time to see a man with bright pink greasy hair, make a grab at Harry but missed as Harry danced out of his reach. A quick look into the man's head told him that his name was Snape and Dumbledore had sent him. With a click of his figures Harry was safely behind him. Snape looked shocked a second before he put trade mark sneer back on his face as he pulled out his wand and pointed at the man, who was dresses similar to the Potter boy.

Snape sent a wordless stupefy at the man but he was again shocked and a little scared to see that the spell frazzled out, before it even touched the man to knock him out so he could Obliviate the memories of the boy from his mind. As the wind started to pick up out of know where, and dark clouds suddenly appeared where there had once be clear sky, now he felt very afraid relishing to late that it was a bad idea to have tried to take the boy, when he had a very powerful guarding watch over him.

Lightning flashed as the shadow of wings appeared behind the man. The boy was uneffaced but what was going on as he happily munched on a chocolate bar.

"W…wh…what are you?" Snape stuttered.

"Gabriel they call me Gabriel. Archangel of the Lord" the man replied power dripping from his voice.

' _Shit'_ was all Snape before Gabriel sent him back to England… in a huge frilly pink dress (complete with bows, roses cheeks, pink hair and a bonnet) he would be forced to wear it until the end of the year when it would finally disappear. As for Dumbledore well he was forced to step down as Headmaster as well as his other posts as he was starting to feeling his age, well actually he had been turned into an old goat so he could no longer work as no one could change him back it was just as well as he died of shock soon after when he learned he would never be able to eat his Lemon drops ever again.

* * *

 **Well what do you think?  
do you like what happened to Dumbledore or should have Gabriel done more to him?  
What do you think of Snape in a pink frilly dress?  
see you next time **


	7. Booby Singer

**First thing first i would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews.  
i may do a reaction for this later, but i don't know yet.  
**

Dear Professor McGonagall

Sorry but my son Harry will not be going to your school, as he can easily go to school here. (Anyway what made you think I'm going to send my son, halfway around the world for the biggest part of the year?)

And seriously what type of name is Hogwarts?

Bobby Singer


	8. Meg Masters

Dear Professor McGonagall

My son will not be going to your school, as he learn can learn everything that he needs to know about magic from me, his uncle and his Grandpa. Also he will be getting a new daddy soon and you wouldn't want him to miss out on that would you?

Sincerely Mag Masters


	9. Pastor Jim

Dear Professor McGonagall

Harry will not be coming to Hogwarts at all as he has been attending Blue Earth School of Magic, since I adopted him 4 years ago when he relatives abandon him on the side of the road in the middle of a thunder storm, thought it took a while he has settled in rather nicely and has made friends with two children that I watch when their father is away on business.

I'm sorry for any trouble this may cause you, because if I had known that he had been enrolled at your school, I would have sent a letter sooner telling you that he wouldn't be able to attend your school.

On a further note would you please stop sending the owls as it is very hard to hold a service when you have an owl or owls in this case tapping on all of the windows and flying into the church, which then cause everyone to panic and run out trying to avoid the birds as the swop down on them.

Sincerely Pastor Jim Murphy


	10. Rowena McCloud

**Big Thanks to Sakura Lisel for this Letter.**

* * *

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I do believe you have me mistaken for somebody else, because my name is not Astrid Potter. My name is Rowena McCloud, and I have no interest in going to your school. For one thing, I am not a child but a full grown 300 year old adult woman who has over 3 centuries worth of magical knowledge at my disposal, so I have no need for your school.

Second, even if I was interested, your school is a little too pure and good for my tastes and not worth my time. Your headmaster has removed all of the best courses your school has to offer that I might be interested in learning if I was going to attend.

I've also done some research on this 'Astrid Potter' girl who you are mistaking me for, and if it turns out that I AM her, you can tell Albus Dumbledore my answer is HELL NO. I am nobody's hero and have no wish to be. I am purely what you wizards would consider a Dark Witch and happily plan to remain so, and have no interest in turning over to the good side to play hero for you people.

Sincerely,  
Rowena McCloud

P.S. If you persist on this path and continue to harass me, I will go to my son Crowley and 'borrow' some of his hellhounds and release them on Britain's magical world.


	11. Michael, Lucifer and Raphael

Dear Professor McGonagall,

No, No, no.

If you truly think that we would let you near the fledging, you have another thing coming you hairless ape. You may be wondering what in fathers name is going on. Well we will explain it to you.

You see when Tom Riddle curse back fired and hit him, a peace of his soul went in to Harry it was slowly eating away at his life and magic when our brother found him. The only way to save him was to place a piece of his own grace inside of the boy. The grace ate away at the soul piece until it was gone, however the grace grew stronger until it turned the boy into a full Archangel or at the moment a fledging one.

So If you even think about trying to kidnap him, Gabriel promised that he will kill you a hundred times over each time one more painful than the last.

On a further note you will be happy to know that the apocalypse will be put on hold until Harry is grown up which by Archangel standard will be in about two centuries. Now if you will excuse us we have to go make sure that Gabriel isn't corrupting Harry's innocent mind to much as one trickster is enough and we highly doubt heaven would survive having two tricksters.

Sincerely Michael, Lucifer and Raphael Archangels of the Lord


End file.
